DC Legends: Trinity
by Dead stroke360
Summary: The trinity have come together to figure out what Lex Luthor is currently up too. What they find out may put the world at risk and with the arrival of a new figure who knows more then them there suspicions may be confirmed. It's up to the three to figure out how to stop Lex and save there world. (complete!)
1. Chapter 1

Clark Kent was sitting on the couch of his apartment watching the news while his girlfriend Lois Lane was sleeping in his room. The news switched to a woman in a helicopter, "Reporting live! A battle has emerged down town." The scene was Wonder Woman fighting Cheetah and Batman fighting Deadshot. Clark got up and went to his room, switching into his suit and flying to the scene.

Superman landed at the scene and was heading towards Wonder Woman to help her fight off Cheetah when he was suddenly hit by a green beam and knocked back. Lex Luthor in his green and purple armor appoached the now weakened Superman. "Ah Superman, nice of you to join the party." Lex smirked.

"This is hardly a party Lex" Superman glared and charged at him. Lex smashed his fist against Superman's chest sending him flying through a building. Superman clenched his fists and lunged at Lex, landing three swift blows against him. Lex fell back and swung his foot at Superman but he caught the foot and Superman pushed Lex to the floor.

Lex glared and fired another green beam at him but Superman dodged it quickly and put his foot down on the armors chest which pinned Lex to the ground. "Giving up already?" Superman remarked. "Oh i'm afraid not" he pressed a button on his armor that emitted a green gas which hit his face. Superman tried not to inhale it but it slowly got to him and he breathed it in.

Lex grabbed Superman and threw him aside. Superman rolled across the ground groaning as Lex stomped on him with his armored foot. "Now it looks like you're the one giving up Superman." A battle cry was heard behind Lex as Wonder Woman jumped towards Lex and bashed him in the chest with her shield sending him flying back. Cheetah was down and Batman slowly was taking down Deadshot.

Wonder Woman helped Superman up. "Thanks for the save" Superman said to her then flew over to Lex and pulled him out of his suit, lifting him up in the air. "N-No hard feelings Superman?" Lex gave a worried grin. "Tell me that behind bars" Superman replied and flew him to jail. Batman soon knocked out Deadshot and pinned him down to the floor. Superman returned and landed near the two. "Good work both of you but why have you come?" Superman asked. "We can talk at the watch tower, it seems you have a problem of your own" Batman gestured to Superman's bleeding back. "Right, well let's go then."

At the watch tower while Clark was recovering Bruce explained the situation to him. "I was becoming suspicious of Luthor and did some research on him. What I found was rather interesting" Bruce said. "What did you find?" Clark asked. "Plans, blueprints for some sort of device." Clark thought for a moment. "Well what could that mean?" Clark asked. "I don't know but i'm looking into it. I assume Lex caught on and sent them out to stop me. Luckily Diana came to my aid."

"It was the least I could do. Cheetah is a fierce fighter and I don't think even you can handle her" Diana teased Bruce. "I would've done just fine without the help" Bruce lied. "Keep telling yourself that" Diana patted his shoulder with a smirk. Bruce sighed, "Well aside from that we need to figure out what Luthor is building." Bruce stated. "Or what he was going to build, now that he's in jail I doubt he can do much with this weapon now." Clark pointed out. "Something tells me Luthor won't be locked up for long. But let's not focus on that now."

Bruce and Diana left for the meeting room and Clark would later join them. "Alright, let's get down to business."


	2. Chapter 2

Lois Lane was walking down the street towards the Daily Planet minding her business when a dark figure looked down at her. "Miss Lane" Batman spoke up. Lois turned her head and looked over at Batman. "You don't often come out in the light so this must be important." Lois walked over to him. "I need you to do me a favor" Batman told her. "And what's the favor?" she raised a brow. "I need you to interview Mercy Graves, Luthor's assistant and new face of lexcorp while Luthor is locked up" Batman said.

"And what's the purpose of this?" Lois asked. "We believe lex was building a weapon. We need you to see if you can get any info regarding this" Batman explained. "Alright, I'll get to it after work. What will you be doing?" She questioned him curiously. "I'm going after my own lead" Said Batman as he turned and grappled away.

Batman returned to Gotham and set off to the Joker's hideout. Two Joker goons stood guard outside talking to Harley Quinn on a walkie talkie. Batman stealthily took out both guards, knocking them out. Harley heard the attack through the microphone. "Oh no, the Bat is here." Harley announced that Batman was here over the intercoms and Joker goons soon gathered around waiting for him. Batman jumped out from a floor vent and began his assault, using his tactics to take out each of the goons. "All of you are useless! Did Mr J hire some idiots!" Harley muttered in frustration. Batman made his way to Harley and soon found her. "Where's the Joker Harley?" Batman questioned her.

"I'm not telling you nothing B man!" Harley folded her arms. "That's right, you don't answer to him. You answer to me!" Red Hood suddenly came out of the shadows and got her into a headlock with his gun aimed at her head. Batman quickly pulled out a batarang and pulled his arm back. "Let her go Jason" Batman ordered calmly. "Not until she tells me where that psycho is!" Red Hood replied. "Unhand me or else my pudding will hurt you!" Harley snapped. "Shut your damn mouth and tell me where he is!" Red Hood growled. Batman rolled some smoke pellets on the floor and the room filled with smoke. Batman lunged forward and punched Red Hood against a glass window. Red Hood fired at him but it didn't last long as his barrel was plunged by a batarang.

Red Hood retrieved his other gun and looked up at Batman who threw a punch at him. Red Hood ducked and slammed his foot against Batman's back, knocking him through the glass window. Batman grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along, the two falling to the floor. Batman got up and reached for his grappling hook but was then shot by Red Hood. Batman groaned in pain then turned to Red Hood who shot at him again. Batman moved aside and charged at him, launching a kick at his face. The kick connected and Red Hood stumbled back.

While the two fought Harley left the warehouse. Red Hood saw this and fired his own grappling hook, pulling himself onto the roof. Batman swiftly followed him and landed on the roof behind him. Red Hood aimed his gun at him again and fired shots at him. Batman avoided each shot and knocked the gun out of his hands. "This doesn't have to go like this Jason" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours" Red Hood replied.

A loud sound went off and the two looked up too see multiple missiles coming towards them. Batman was about to react when suddenly a streak of light passed by him. Within a blink of an eye Batman found himself at the Docks. He witnessed the explosion from the distance and saw the flaming building. "Jason!" He assumed that Jason hadn't make it out. Batman returned to the scene and searched it but couldn't find him. Batman had many concerns at the moment. What was the streak? Was it the one who saved him? Was Jason still alive? Questions filled his head.

Suddenly Bruce Wayne shot up in his bed. The search for Joker, the fight with Red Hood, the streak was all just one big nightmare. Bruce slowly calmed down and tried sleeping again but rest did not return. He got out of bed and went downstairs to get himself some water. His phone started ringing and he picked it up. "Bruce it's me Clark. You need to get down to the watchtower now."


	3. Chapter 3

Earlier that night

It was a quiet night in Metropolis. That soon changed when a blue flash of light filled the area and a yellow blur raced out from the flash of light. The man in yellow activated a device and a blue Ai head popped up. "Gideon did I make it?" the man asked. "Yes Mr Thawne this is the requested location" The Ai confirmed. "Good, now I will find Lex and kill him before he continues with his actions."

The yellow blur, Reverse Flash, raced off to Lexcorp and searched the building. Sadly he had triggered a hidden alarm which had alerted of his presence. Reverse Flash raced out of the building and attempted to escape but stopped when Superman landed in front of him. "Who are you?" Superman asked. "I'm the one who's going to save the future." Reverse Flash sped to the side of him and raced off. Superman easily kept up with Reverse Flash and stopped him again.

"I'll ask you again, who are you and what do you mean by save the future?" Superman questioned him. "Your wasting my time! Move!" Reverse Flash was going to take off again but Superman held his hand against his chest and grabbed him. "I suggest you start answering my questions.."

Present time

Batman arrived at the Watchtower and found Superman and Wonder Woman by a cell which contained Reverse Flash. "What's going on?" Batman asked. Superman began to explain the situation to him. "He claims he's from the future and here to kill Lex, and as much as I don't like Luthor I won't let him die." Superman stated. "Fools! You're destroying your world! Everything you know and love will die!" Reverse Flash pounded on the cell glass. "Do you think he knows about the device?" Batman suggested. "He has a point. Maybe he would know?" Wonder Woman agreed. "Well let's see if he'll talk." Superman looked at him. "Answer me this, do you know of the device that Lex is working on?"

"Yes! It's the one that brings him to destroy our world!" He stated. "Brings who?" Batman asked this time. "Kahn.." Was his response.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman was in the lab developing a meta human collar that would disable Reverse Flash's powers as long as it was on. They couldn't risk letting him escape. Wonder Woman walked into the lab to check on him and watched him work on the collar. "Need something?" Batman spoke up. "Well your senses sure haven't failed you yet." She walked over next to him. "I'm busy" He murmured.

"Too busy to chat with your fellow teammate and friend?" She raised a brow. He was about to reply but stopped and turned to look at her. "What is it?" he stared at her. "You seemed a little tense earlier I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She told him concernedly. Batman thought about his nightmare and debated on rather or not he should tell her about it. "I'm fine Diana. Don't worry about me." He insisted.

"Hmm, how about when you finish up here you and I go out for some lunch" She suggested. "Not hungry" he replied. "God you're such a buzzkill sometimes. Well i'll just leave you too your work then. If you reconsider you know where to find me." She left. Batman turned to look back at her as she left then went back to work.

Wonder Woman was walking back to her room when her com went off. "Wonder Woman he's gone. Someone broke out Lex" Superman stated. "I'll be there." Wonder Woman headed off to metropolis. She landed near the jail where cops and Superman were at. "How did he escape?" She asked Superman. "It was the clown." Superman looked at the wall which was covered with big red print that said HAHAHA. "We should alert Batman then, after all he knows the most about him." She told him. "Can you? I'm going to go look for him" Superman asked. She nodded and Superman flew off.

Lex entered the base of the Joker. "That was some stunt you pulled off. Trying to get us caught?" He said in a bitter voice towards Joker. "At least I got you out! Be thankful" Joker glared at him. "Now what's the plan?"


	5. Chapter 5

Batman was inspecting the crime scene. "How did the clown manage to pull this off? He's smart yes but not on this level." Batman wondered. "Maybe it's the woman that has been running Lexcorp" Wonder woman suggested. "Mercy Graves? That explains it. I need to speak with Lois and see if she has gotten that interview yet." Batman got into the batmobile. "And what should I do then?" Wonder woman asked him. Batman thought for a moment. "Think the amazons would know about Kahn?" He asked.

"It's possible. Would you like to to find out?" She suggested. "That would help. In case this goes south at least we'll know some info on the enemy." the roof of the batmobile activated and soon Batman drove off. Wonder woman watched him go then flew off to Themyscira. Arriving at her home she was greeted by various amazon's until she reached her mother. "Diana, by what means do I owe the visit?" she asked. "I need to talk with you mother. In private."

The two entered the gardens too talk. "Mother have you heard of a man named Yuga Khan?" Wonder woman. Hippolyta paused for a moment and was silent. "Yuga Khan is the most powerful of the new gods and the ruler of Apokolips. Why do you wish to know of him?" she asked. "I believe that he is planning to invade man's world." She informed her. "Man's world? You are still concerned for their needs?" Hippolyta didn't approve of her choice to stay there but was slowly getting used to it. "Because it's my job to protect them." Wonder woman murmured. "You don't owe those people nothing" Hippolyta stated. "I'm afraid our views aren't the same mother." She folded her arms. "In man's world I am a fighter, a warrior, a hero. And that's all some people need. It's what they deserve. A hero to fight for them, to defend them."

As the two exited the gardens Hippolyta looked at Wonder woman. "If you wish to know more about him I believe the Atlantis archives have some recorded incidents involving them." She told her. "Atlantis hmm? I'm sure I can pay a visit there."


	6. Chapter 6

Wonder Woman arrived at Atlantis and walked down a hall until two guards stepped in front of her. "Hault amazon what is your business here?" One of the guards asked. "I am here to speak to your king about a important matter. Is he in?" she asked. "He is. We will alert him of your presence." the guards soon led her to Aquaman. He sat on his throne, glancing at Wonder woman as she walked into the room. "Diana of the amazons? What brings you here?" Arthur raised a brow. "I'm here to speak to you about a possible threat that I believe you have information on. His name is Yuga Khan." She told him. "Khan? The name seems familiar. Follow me and we can check the archives."

Lois Lane was walking out of the Daily Planet. A limo pulled up and she got into the passenger seat. "Master Bruce has been expecting you Mrs Lane. Is everything alright?" Alfred asked as he drove off. "Yes Alfred everything is fine I just have some information he needed." Lois explained to him. "Information hmm. Interesting I must say." Alfred commented as he drove back to Gotham and towards Wayne Manor.

Lois sat on the couch in Wayne Manor awaiting the arrival of Bruce. "Sorry to keep you waiting I was reviewing some footage." Bruce announced as he entered the room. "It's fine. You wanted to talk about the interview correct?" She assumed because he didn't clarify what he needed from her. "Yes that's what I invited you here for. You didn't think I had you come here for other reasons did you?" He asked her in a teasing manner. "No of course not! Not at all." She answered quickly.

Bruce sat down next to her. "So did you find anything out of the ordinary? Did she seem to know anything?" Bruce asked. "If you mean was she suspicious at all I guess you could say that. She wouldn't give out anything important to your case." She said. "It's obvious she's covering up for Luthor. I have a feeling she knows about his whereabouts and his break out. But we can't rush her without evidence." Bruce thought for a moment. "Well what should we do then?" Lois questioned. "I need to do some more research and find some more evidence. Thanks for your help Lois but I think I'll take it from here." He got up. "Have you seen Clark?" Lois got up as well. "Last I heard he was looking for Luthor. He should turn up soon though." He assured. "Ok, thanks. I'll be on my way." She exited the manor.

Bruce returned to the batcave and noticed the hacked flies were still displayed on the screen of the bat computer. He eyed the flies and decided to take another peek at them, clicking on the first one. The footage showed the criminal Captain Cold robbing a museum. As he was leaving a streak of light zoomed into the scene and stopped in front of him. In a blink of an eye Captain Cold was sent flying back and the footage ended. The next file showed a group of robbers driving down the street when suddenly a green wall rose up in front of them and they quickly stopped. A green bubble formed around the car and lifted them up, the footage stopping. The final one showed a man in an alley looking both ways before shifting into his true martian self and flying off.

Bruce closed down the files and got to work on finding more evidence to the Luthor case. Meanwhile Wonder woman was looking through the information about Khan, Aquaman next to her side. "How do you know he is attacking?" the king wondered aloud. "We have a man with knowledge that has confirmed it." She looked at him. "How does he know of this then?" He countered. "It is rather complicated in explanation but the short answer is he is from the future." She finished. "The future? With that knowledge he could be powerful. Are you sure you can trust him?" Aquaman asked in a concerned tone. "I'm unsure myself if he is trustworthy but even then other things have been adding up lately. I don't know what to believe anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Lex was in his secret underground base where he kept his teleporter device. He was at a machine touching various buttons until a hologram of Yuga Khan appeared before him. "Luthor. I'm assuming this is important?" Khan asked. "Yes it is Khan. I have set up the motherbox device and the portal will open up soon." Lex informed the new god. "Very good. Have you dealt with the kryptonian yet?" Yuga raised a brow. "Not yet but I have finished crafting the proper weapons to eliminate him."

"That is good to hear. We wouldn't want him to intervene with our plans." Yuga told him. "He won't be of any trouble." Lex promised. "I'm trusting you Luthor. Don't let me down." The hologram ended. Luthor walked away from the room and went to his lab that was located in another room. Lex called up Joker to the lab and the clown reported there. "Joker I need your assistance. While I go after Superman i'm going to need someone to distract the Batman." He explained to him. "The Batman? He won't be a hassle. I'll finally put an end to him." Joker grinned.

"I have contacted the mercenary Deadshot and he will be aiding you in battle. Try not to kill him." Lex ordered. "As long as he stays out of my way i'm sure we'll be on good terms. Mostly." Joker remarked. "Now get on with it." Lex said to him. Joker left the lab, leaving Luthor by himself. Lex looked over the kryptonite weapons he had crafted to use against Superman. "Today I will bring down the man of steel."

After his search proved no success Superman flew to Lexcorp to talk to Mercy Graves. Mercy felt the building shake slightly with the arrival of Superman. Superman entered the office and stood calmly staring at her. "Where is he Mercy? Where's Lex?" Superman questioned her. The woman gave a chuckle, "You expect me to know his whereabouts?" She turned towards him. "Your his personal assistant and new owner of Lexcorp of course I expect you to know." He stated. "I didn't have any involvement with the break out if that's what you're implying." Mercy told him. "Where else would the clown get a bomb from? No one is stupid enough to negotiate with him. Unless he is assisting in your plans." Mercy paused and didn't reply for a moment.

"Your wasting your time Superman. Besides it won't matter in the end once the invasion comes." She smirked slightly. "It won't come we'll stop it and shut down your plans for good." Superman folded his arms. "I'm afraid it's too late to stop it now Superman. Why it's already beginning and you just don't know it."


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce Wayne was walking out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around himself when he noticed the bat signal was shining in the sky from a window. Narrowing his eyes he quickly went to the Batcave and suited up, soon arriving at the GCPD building. "What is it Gordon?" Batman asked as he approached Gordon. "Looks like Joker sent you a letter." Jim handed him a plastic bag with a playing card in it. Batman took the bag and opened it, pulling out the playing card.

The card had an address on it and told him to come at midnight. Batman put the card back into the plastic bag, returning it to Gordon. "I have to go. I need to prepare." Without waiting for a response Batman turned and left. Once the time was 12:00 Batman made his way to the warehouse address given. Leapping out of the batmobile, he casually approached the warehouse and entered.

Batman took note of his surroundings as he walked along, noticing most of the items were crates of various color. Batman stopped for a moment, glancing around the room. Then there was a snap and a large crate was hurtling to the floor towards Batman, it's chain being broke. He dove out of the way as it crashed on the ground, becoming instantly alert. Deadshot fired his wrist gun at Batman from his spot. Batman jumped some crates as the shots were fired.

"Come on out Batman! Take it like a man!" Deadshot fired some more shots to try and draw him out. After failing to make him come out of hiding Deadshot jumped down from his spot and scouted the area. Batman did a flip and drop kicked Deadshot into a stack of crates. Deadshot aimed his right wrist gun at Batman's face but Batman quickly jabbed at his arm and knocked it away. Deadshot struck Batman in the face with his left fist which knocked him back.

Batman threw two swift punches at Deadshot, one hitting his face but he caught the other and pulled out his dagger, slashing Batman's shoulder. Batman pulled back and was cut slightly on his chest with the dagger. Deadshot swung the dagger at Batman in various ways trying to slash him but Batman kicked his hand hard knocking the dagger away. Batman threw another kick but Deadshot ducked and slammed his fist against Batman's gut then did a spin, round kicking Batman in his ribs. Batman clutched his side as he felt a sting but quickly moved it to do a flip as Deadshot fired his left wrist gun at him. "This is not needed Deadshot." Batman reasoned with him. "Yes it is. I'll finally kill you and then be with my daughter in peace." He remarked as he pointed the wrist gun at him.

"Would she approve of this? The man you have become?" Batman inquired. "Shut up! You don't talk about my daughter too me!" He aimed both wrist guns and fired at him now. Batman moved side to side avoiding the multiple shots, delivering a blow to his face which sent him flying back slightly. "This isn't the example you want to set for her. Surrender Deadshot." Batman started walking towards him when suddenly he heard Joker's laughter.

He froze and turned to the direction of the laugh. It started to rain photos on Batman and when he got a better look at them he realized they were pictures of a bloody and beaten Jason Todd. He looked at each one in a mix of anger, sadness, and regret. It was cut short when Batman was shot in the back by Deadshot. He fell to the floor and more shots were fired at him but he rolled aside. Rising back up he rammed his fist against Deadshot's chest but by doing this was slashed on his side as Deadshot had picked up the dagger.

Firing back with two swift kicks he disarmed Deadshot and pinned him hard against a wall. "Where is he Deadshot? Where is the Joker?" He nearly snapped. He heard Joker's laughter again and this time it was closer than it was before. Turning he saw the clown prince of crime himself, Joker. "It's been too long Batman." Joker grinned. "Not long enough." Batman muttered and stormed over towards Joker. Joker pulled a gun on him and fired it, the bullets bouncing off the cowl. "Well it seems that method didn't work so let's try another." He stepped back and grabbed a grenade which stopped Batman. "Now, now let's not blow things away. We have much to discuss." Joker's face had a sadistic grin.

"Why are you doing this Joker?" Batman questioned calmly. "To kill you. My first attempt didn't work but my new resources it is only a matter of time before you and your friends will be wiped out for good. Then crime will prevail!" Joker laughed. "You're wrong. You won't win this battle, it'll end like each one. With you behind bars." Batman stated. "Oh you see, you think that's the case well it is not Batman, not this time. I've worked my way to here and now it'll end with a bang. Literally if you get any closer." He waved the grenade.

"You don't stand a chance against me or my allies. Your friends won't help you in the end. They're using you as a pawn and soon you'll be betrayed." Batman glared at him. "Oh you and your silly accusations." Joker merely chuckled this time. "Let's savor the moment now shall we?" He put the grenade on his belt and pulled out a sharp knife. "One of my favorites from the collection." The grin returned to his face for the moment before his expression turned serious. "Let's see if you'll put up a better fight then the little birdy." And with that Batman wasted no time, bolting towards Joker.


	9. Chapter 9

Batman swiftly swung a fist at Joker but he ducked his head and swung his foot at Batman's chest which hit him. Batman fell back slightly but then slammed his elbow against Joker's jaw which made pain surge through his body. "Lucky shot." Joker threw a left hook and hit Batman in the side of his face, twirling his knife and going in for two swift slashes to his arm. Batman grunted and swung his fist at Joker once again but was surprised when Joker caught it. "What's the matter? Didn't see that coming?" Joker grinned and kneed him in the gut.

Batman tumbled against a few crates, clenching his fists. Joker turned and ran off laughing along as he went. Batman regained his strength and chased down the Joker into a corner. "What are the odds?" Joker chuckled nervously as Batman sucker punched him in the face which knocked Joker against the wall hard. Going in for another punch Batman lashed out his fist but Joker brought up his foot and pierced Batman's hand with a little knife that was attached to his shoe.

Joker fired acid from the flower on his suit which distracted Batman letting the Joker run off yet again. Luckily for Batman only his suit was burned a bit. Batman traveled in the direction Joker went, looking around the room for the clown. He heard the tipping of crates and jumped back as three came crashing down. "Hold still Batman!" Joker snapped in annoyance as he pushed two more crates down. Batman flipped aside and flung two explosive batarangs at him which went off and sent Joker falling from his spot.

Batman glided down to where Joker had fallen to see him missing once again. Running from behind him Joker jabbed Batman in the face and then quickly used his other hand to jab him in the leg. Batman sneered and rammed the Joker to the floor. "Now we're getting a little rough." Joker laughed and swung his knife for Batman's other leg but it was kicked out of his hold before he could. Grabbing him by the shoulders Batman hauled him up and pinned him up against a wall again. "Where is Lex Joker?" Batman demanded from him.

"Oh he's just entertaining the blue boy scout right about now." Joker shrugged. "What do you mean?" Batman narrowed his eyes. "Isn't it obvious? He's going to kill Superman of course!" Joker stated. Batman's grip got tighter on him as anger rose up in him. He then headbutted the Joker unconscious and dropped his hold on him. "Diana this is Batman, come in." Batman said into his com.

Diana had returned to land when she was alerted. "Bruce what is it? Is everything alright?" She asked worriedly. "Lex is attempting to kill Superman. Meet me in Metropolis as soon as you can." Batman explained hurriedly. "I'll be there." Diana replied and shut off her com. Batman looked back at Joker and Deadshot, deciding to call Gordon to come and get them. Once the cops arrived the two were cuffed and hauled into a Arkham truck, both reaching conscious. "I'll kill the Batman for good." Deadshot muttered. "I'm sure the opportunity will come up sooner than you think." Joker said as if he knew something.

As the truck was driving a explosive pie hit the window causing it to blow up and spiral out of control, going off the road and crashing. The back door opened and Harley Quinn was there in her get up. "Hey boys." She grinned. "I knew I could count on you Harley." Joker grinned and got out. Deadshot looked between the two hesitantly. "Well are you coming or not hot shot?" Harley asked. "What the hell I don't have anything better to do." Deadshot jumped out.

"Good now let's get going. We wouldn't want to miss the party." Joker let out a small laugh as Harley led the two to Joker's lamborghini. "Shotgun!" Harley claimed as she got into the passenger seat. Deadshot sat in back while Joker got into the driver's seat, taking off. "Let's play some tunes." Harley turned on the radio and Superfreak by Rick James started playing. "This is my song." Harley giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Superman stepped towards Mercy when suddenly he heard a explosion go off at the Daily planet. Superman looked towards the direction of the sound then looked back at Mercy. "This isn't over." He burst through the ceiling and took off swiftly towards the Daily planet. People were evacuating the building in a hurry as the building caught fire rapidly. Superman scanned the area with his X-ray building and saw Lex dragging Lois Lane along with him. "Let her go Luthor!" Superman landed in front of him, punching him in the chest using half his strentgh so he wouldn't kill him.

Lex flew back and rolled across the floor, Lois slipping from his hold and falling out the building. "Ahh!" Lois screamed as she fell from the building but was quickly caught by Superman. "Get to safety while I handle Lex." Superman flew down and let her go then flew back to Luthor. As he was flying back Luthor flew at him and rammed into him, slashing him with kryptonite claws that were attached to his armors glove. "Gah!" Superman groaned and grabbed his armors arm, crushing it and throwing him back. Lex back up as sparks flew from the crushed arm.

"Why are you doing this Lex? What do you plan to achive?" Superman questioned.

"World domination of course. I'll be earth's new ruler." Lex grinned.

"You won't succeed Lex. It's pointless."

Superman swung a punch at him but Lex ducked and swung his other kryptonite claws at Superman, cutting his cheek. Before he could react a green beam shot out of the armors chest and Superman crashed through a wall. Lex jumped up and slammed down his feet on Superman's chest making him crash three floors down along with himself. Superman struck Lex with his foot, knocking him off. Superman raised his fist and brought it down towards Lex's face.

Lex rolled out of the way and the fist hit the ground which cracked the floor. Lex got up and threw a punch at Superman but his fist was caught and Superman twisted his arm slighty. Smirking, Superman flew towards Lex and pushed him through the wall and sent him falling from the building. Luckily enough it wasn't a long fall down from the floor they were on. Lex grunted as he slowly pushed himself back up, his armor damaged.

Superman flew down and was suddenly struck by three missiles which created a green gas around him, none other then kryptonite gas. A silver armor automatically flew down and Lex got out of his current armor, suiting up in the new one. He then proceeded to beat the crap out of Superman, Punching, kicking, and throwing him around. Superman lay on the floor weak and bruised.

"And now a god will fall." Lex pulled out a special gun loaded with 3 kryptonite bullets. Aiming it at Superman he fired one bullet at him but suddenly Wonder Woman landed on the ground with her bracelets up, deflecting the bullet. Lex stepped back in shock and anger. Wonder Woman looked back at Superman and said, "I'll take it from here." She let out a battle cry and flung herself towards Luthor and slashing his new armor, damaging it as well. Lex leaped back and launched a punch at her, the enhanced strength of the suit knocking her back slightly.

He launched another punch but she grabbed his armor's arm and flipped him over, pinning him down with her foot. "Know your defeat at the hands of a goddess." she glared down at him. Lex then grinned madly and evilly. "I'm afraid your time is up." Suddenly the city started to shake and the street began to crack open. The portal was open and soon a large army of parademons were popping up and flooding the city. Batman was flying overhead in the batwing when he saw the invasion began. "Ah shit.."


	11. Chapter 11

After all the parademons were released into the city Yuga Khan soon emerged. Batman had the batwing turret shooting at on coming parademons. "Superman go for the leader while me and Wonder Woman deal with the creatures." Batman instructed into the coms. Superman rose from the floor and flew towards Yuga at full speed, slamming into him. Wonder Woman was slicing and dicing Parademons left and right, but it seemed the more she killed the more new ones took their place. "There are too many of them! We can't do this alone."

"We have to try it's our only hope," Batman replied.

Wonder Woman grunted and continued with assassinating the parademons. Yuga was recovering from the blow Superman had delivered to him. "So you must be the kryptonian he warned me about. I thought he had you killed."

"He failed in his attempts," Superman glared.

"Well looks like I must clean up his mess and kill you myself."

Yuga charged forward and bashed his fist into Superman, sending him flying back and crashing into a building. Superman groaned and flew at Yuga again, swinging a punch at his face but Yuga blocked it and didn't move a inch. Yuga came back with his own punch as his swung it at Superman but this time Superman dodged it and kicked Yuga in the chest which knocked him back. Superman then unleashed his laser vision, blasting him in the shoulder.

Yuga growled and simply smacked Superman aside with his hand. Superman crashed onto the ground this time leaving a large sized crater. "I have a weapon that'll take you out." Yuga pulled out his sword and raised it, bringing it down towards Superman. Superman quickly moved aside, barely missing the blade as it hit the floor. He fired his lasers at him again but Yuga deflected them off of his sword. "You won't win Kahn." Superman launched himself at Yuga's leg, punching it hard and tripping the new god. He hit the ground hard and spat on the floor, clenching his fists.

The battle was on the news currently and friends Hal Jordan and Barry Allen were watching it live. "Barry think we should help them out?" He whispered to his friend.

"It looks like they'll need it so we should."

The two left the Big Belly Burger they were at and Barry suited up in his Flash suit while Hal placed his ring on his finger. Green Lantern flew off to Metropolis while Flash ran all the way there. Wonder Woman was steal fighting Parademons when she saw Superman needed help. "Superman is in need of assitance!"

She flew towards Khan and now all the Parademons were crowding Batman. It wasn't long before they had broke the turret entirely and were banging on the glass. Just then a green spears came flying at the Parademons, killing them and knocking them back to the ground. Batman saw Green Lantern looking back at him. "Your welcome." he smirked proudly.

"Now is not the time. Go and fight off some more off." Batman ordered.

"Gotcha. Anything my speedster friend can do?"

"He can get civilians away from the damage."

Green Lantern nodded and flew off back to Flash. He explained to him his job then Green Lantern took off and engaged into combat with Parademons. Superman and Wonder Woman were fighting Yuga, getting knocked aside easily by the powerful new god. He was met with a long green fist slamming against his throat which took him by surprise. "I am Martian Manhunter, the sole survivor of Mars here to stop the destruction of another planet." the green martian extended his arms and clashed them against Yuga's face.

Yuga fell back and swung his hand at Martian Manhunter but he went intangible and it went right through him. "With all of us together you will not prevail."

"You think you'll win but you don't have a chance. My army will wipe you out." Yuga challenged.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew back at Yuga and the three took him on in fierce combat. Batman landed the batwing on a roof and climbed out of it, jumping down from the roof and making his land. Green Lantern flew down beside him, "These things just keep coming and coming!"

"I see that. There must be a way to mass kill them."

"Like what? A bomb or something?"

"Perhaps. But we won't nearly have enough time to construct one."

"Well where did these things come from?"

"A portal device."

"Maybe if we rewire it we can get them to go through it."

"That could work. Let's try that."

Batman and Green Lantern ran off to the crack that had released the Parademons.

Meanwhile the Flash was racing through the city and saving civilians. "Help!" A man who was stuck in rubble called in pain. Flash raced over and slowly pulled the man out of the ruble. He then raced him to paramedics. The man was lifted into an ambulance and quickly rushed to the hospital. Flash raced back into the scene to help more people out.

Yuga was slowly getting overpowered by the three heroes taking him on, but even then he fought stronger than ever which proved a tough challenge to him as well. "He's just getting stronger!" Superman called.

"We need to find a way to disarm him!" Martian Manhunter replied.

"Maybe he can't fight what he can't see." Wonder Woman suggested.

"What are you saying?" Superman asked.

"We blind him." She replied.

"She's onto something." Martian Manhunter admitted.

"Then let's give it a try, it's all we got left." Superman agreed.

And so the three where going to finish off Yuga together while Batman and Green Lantern finished off the rest of the Parademons. The final battle was beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

The final battle was on the horizon. Superman and Martian Manhunter took lead as they fired their heat rays at Yuga Khan too keep him distracted. Wonder Woman went in from behind, flying across the side of his face and stabbing his left eye. "Gah!" Yuga roared and with a mighty blow knocked them all back. He clenches his fists and slams them against the ground, causing a shaking the size of a earthquake. Yuga raises his fist to do it again but Wonder Woman throws her lasso over his hand and pulls, causing him to strike himself in the face. He reached out with his free hand and grabbed Wonder Woman, squeezing her.

By the ocean shore Aquaman came up from the water, aware the invasion was happening. The Flash raced by and saw him, stopping. "You, fast one, get me there now!" Aquaman ordered. Flash picks him up and races him off to the scene, leaving to go and scout the area for anymore hurt civilians. Superman had lasered Yuga's hand which freed Wonder Woman. Martian Manhunter flew back in and the two clash with Yuga once more. "Aquaman!" Wonder Woman flew down to him.

"How do we stop him?"

"Your trident. I'll fly you up and you need to get his right."

"Then let's go."

Wonder Woman grabs Aquaman and flies him up too Yuga, flinging him towards the new god. Yuga saw it coming and smacked Aquaman aside, sending him flying through a building. Wonder Woman flew after him and Yuga slammed both Superman and Martian Manhunter aside. Flash was by Aquaman's side, looking at Wonder Woman's arrival. "Flash, do you think you can get that too Kahn?"

"I can try." he nods, picking it up.

Flash grabbed it and raced off, running up rooftops and buildings to get close enough too Kahn. A few parademons fly by and he jumps off them to get closer. After the last one he dives forward and threw the trident at Kahn. It entered his right eye and he let out another roar, slamming his foot onto the ground which caused another earthquake like shaking. "Rush him while he can!" Wonder Woman shouted. Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman move in, taking on the blinded new god.

Batman was reworking the mother box device while Green Lantern kept charge and fought off any wandering enemies. "Any luck?

"Not yet but I'm making some progress.

"Could you hurry it up? They need us out there."

"If you'd not distract me I could get this down quicker." Batman mumbled.

"Sorry, Sorry.."

He took his gaze off Batman and looked forward, only to be met with a fist colliding with his face to knock him back. The armored Lex stood there with a smirk. "It's over already! You minus well surrounder."

"If you think that's going to be happen then your short a few blocks." Green Lantern jeers.

"I didn't think it would go that easy." Lex chuckles.

Green Lantern forms a minigun and fires at Lex, the green shards knocking him back a bit. Lex slowly steps forward, fighting through the shards and punching Green Lantern against a wall, flying over on his rocket boots and grabbing him, only to slam him back down onto the ground which caused some rubble to crash around them. "Why are you doing this?"

"We are destroying heroes like Superman and taking over. I will rule as Yuga's right hand man."

"You think that big ol menace is going to appoint you vice? I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Lex gives him a fierce glare, slamming Green Lantern down again. Green Lantern lashes out his foot and kicks Lex back, forming a large hammer and smacking Luthor threw a wall. "Nailed it!" Hal smirks and flies over to contain him. Lex grunts and stands up slowly, finding himself trapped in a green box now. "Your not going anywhere for a bit. So hang tight alright?" Hal smirks at him.

"It won't do you any good. I already won."

"Keep telling yourself that. You can clearly see who's ahead right now."

"Not for long. He'll destroy you all!"

"Just keep quiet." Hal folds his arms.

"It's done." Batman spoke next as a portal would soon start opening up. "Gather as many of those creatures as you can." Batman moves away and leaps back up above ground.

"On it."

Batman and Green Lantern spread out and draw the attention of parademons towards the portal. "Batman to Superman, a portal is opened. Try to get Kahn close enough too it." Superman had got the message and looked at the fellow heroes to tell them. They begin to beat on Kahn with the force to push me towards the open portal. It wasn't easy however as Kahn still fought strong against the forces of the three heroes. Superman pounded his fist with all the strength he had, pushing Kahn back further. "Need a hand?" Green Lantern flies in.

Now with a fourth hero at their side things would ease, Green Lantern making a battle ram and slamming it against Kahn's face. A raged Khan lashes out and swings wildly at the heroes, having enough at this point. Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern get knocked away but Wonder Woman and Superman continue the onslaught and get him closer to the portal, lashing out there hardest.

Once he was close enough Superman fired a powerful blast of his heat vision and Martian Manhunter joins up and fires his own powerful blast. Yuga was pushed halfway into it but didn't stop and kept fighting back. It was no match as Wonder Woman and Green Lantern joined up again and pushed him through the portal. Batman destroys the device and the portal closes.

All seven heroes join up and stand by each other silently, relaxing for a moment from there hard battle. "We did it." Superman smiles. "We stopped his invasion."

"We saved the world." Wonder Woman smiles.

"Thank you for your help." Batman addresses the other four.

"It was our pleasure." Martian Manhunter looks at the three.

"So what happens next?" Green Lantern asks.

"Rebuilding. We have to turn in Lex and his associates, then lend our hand in the rebuilding of metropolis." Superman explains but stops when he hears a voice. "Clark.." He heard the familiar voice.

Without hesitation Superman flies off at extreme speeds to the daily planet. Or what was left of it. He tosses ruble aside hurriedly and stops when he sees the body. "No.." Superman picks up the limp body of Lois Lane, falling to his knees. He listened for her heartbeat but it wasn't there. Her eyes were shut closed. "No, No, NOO!" He shouts in anger and sadness.

The other heroes followed and paused when they saw the scene. "Clark.." Wonder Woman and the others were speechless. Superman held her body close, tears falling down his face. Today was a dark day for everyone.

One month had passed and the heroes gathered around the Metropolis memorial. Lois Lane's grave was front and center. Bruce Wayne walks over beside Diana. "Did you talk to him?

"I tried. He won't come out of the fortress.."

"What will we do?"

"We'll do all that we can. For now the battle is over, but there are other things ahead."

(one chapter left)


	13. Chapter 13

"And I present you, the heroes of that saved our home!" The mayor of Metropolis announced, presenting the six heroes from behind a curtain. "Ashame Superman couldn't make it."

'If only she knew.' Batman thought to himself.

The crowd of citizens clapped and cheered for the heroes on stage. They chanted the names of the various heroes, even some who weren't too fond of them had to thank them for saving the city after all. "And what will you six do next?" The mayor asked.

"Well Madam, we'll do what we do best. Save the world!" Green Lantern grins.

"Well we thank you once again. One last round of applause for our heroes!"

After the event the six met backstage. "We did good out there. We should do this more often. Like a team!" Flash declares.

"It's a start." Batman partially agreed.

"The surface world needs its heroes after all. I'd gladly fight part time to defend my second home." Aquaman was on board.

"We can call ourselves the super six!" Flash suggested.

"No." Everyone said at once.

Lex stood in his cell at the new security, made specially to keep him in. His partners were there as well in smaller cells, which included Deadshot, Cheetah, Joker, Harley Quinn, and Mercy Graves. Batman entered the security jail and walked down the hall of cells.

"I'll get my revenge Batman, Just you wait!" Harley slams her hands against the wall

"I'll gun you down and give your cowl to my daughter as a trophy." Deadshot snaps.

"Tell the girl of Wonder I said hello." Cheetah grinned and licks her fur.

"Ohhh Batman. Don't forget about me, it would break my heart." Joker cackles.

Batman ignored them all and approached the largest cell, Lex Luthors. "Come for a visit?" Lex gets up and walks over.

"Your lucky I don't go in there and break every damn bone in your body."

"That's a bit of a rude gesture. No hello?"

"I'd worry about other things. Like last meal requests."

"You're not going to stop them?"

"No, not this time. You've crossed a line only the Joker has ever passed."

"Yet he's still alive."

"He didn't kill the man of steel's girlfriend. Did he?"

"If she were to live he might've."

"I once long ago might've had respect for you. But your rivalry with Superman has erased that forever."

Batman turned and started to leave. "This isn't over Batman. She'll come for me."

"Who's she?" He paused but Lex doesn't respond. "Who is she dammit!" He walked over and smashed his arm up against the barrier that held him. Somewhere in Metropolis pulled up a car at the closed down Lex Corp. A woman gets out and walks over to it and is stopped by some security. "Excuse me but you can't come this way."

"Oh, do you know who I am?"

"No.."

"Lena Luthor. Younger sister of the notorious Lex."

Back on Apokolips Yuga was recovering. His Son Darkseid however was looking over the planet with his uncle Steppenwolf by his side. "Those heroes will pay for what they did to your father."

"In time they will Steppen. We must prepare ourselves before rushing in like fools. Once were ready we will destroy there home and we'll be worshipped as saviors." Darkseid smirks.

"You'll make your father proud." Steppenwolf agreed.

"Oh yes. I"m sure he will be proud of my future achievement." Darkseid nods.

After all of this Reverse Flash had returned to his time and landed in Gotham. "I did it. I played hero and saved the future. Now I believe I have a Flash too terrorize.." With a grin he races off. Everything was on track. Yet the scent of danger still lingers through time…"


End file.
